


The Petite Mermaid

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Prompt Fill, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Merman Jim agrees to help mermaid Molly get Sherlock, the human she loves, for a price. He asks for her voice in return but what he really wants is her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake suggested a Little Mermaid AU and I'm just sleep-deprived enough to go along with it. So, enjoy the crack. :)
> 
> Update 22Feb19: Sorry, folks, but because of the actions of one person, anonymous commenting is no longer allowed on this fic.

Jim watched from the shadows as the petite mermaid swam deeper into his cave. Molly, the Sea King’s youngest daughter, was desperately in love with some human. Her father had forbidden her to have any more contact with the surface world, but stubborn little Molly wouldn’t listen.

That’s where he came in. The entire ocean knew that Jim, the merman with the tail and personality of a great white shark, was the man you wanted if you needed to make a deal.

He swam out from the shadows and slowly circled Molly, who looked like she was ready to bolt. “So, Little Molly, what brings you to me? No, wait, don’t tell me – you want that human you saved.”

“Yes,” she said, trying to put on a brave face. “I love him.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Love is the biggest lie there is but hey, I’m always willing to deliver, for the right price.” He pulled a stoppered bottle off a shelf then held it up. “This will give you legs for three days. If you can get your precious Sherlock to kiss you within that time, you’ll be human forever.”

“What’s the price?” she asked warily.

“For now, just your voice. Of course, if you fail to win your human’s heart, you’re mine.” He grinned at her, showing off his pointed and serrated teeth.

Molly shuddered. “I won’t fail,” she said firmly.

Jim unrolled a contract. “Just sign your name and we have a deal.” He handed her the fish-bone stick pen.

She looked around for an inkwell and he chuckled.

“You have to sign it in blood,” he murmured.

Molly stared at him wide-eyed then, hesitantly, she pricked the tip of her left index finger. A large drop of blood welled up and Jim’s nostrils flared. She dabbed the tip of the pen in the blood then signed her name to the bottom of the contract.

Quick as a flash, Jim grabbed her left hand then put her finger in his mouth and sucked on the small wound, his eyes never leaving hers. Molly shivered then pulled her hand back.

“Now for your voice.” He took a glowing snail shell off another shelf. “Sing for me.”

Molly stubbornly set her jaw and for a moment, he thought she wasn’t going to hold up her end of the deal, then she stared to sing a wordless tune. A white light appeared on her throat as the shell glowed brighter until she stopped singing, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Jim grinned slyly. _Let’s see you attract your human without talking to him_. He handed her the bottle. “Here you go. Don’t take it until-”

But it was too late – Molly was already drinking the potion. She dropped the bottle and before it sank to the sandy floor of the cave, she was writhing in pain as her tail morphed into legs and drowning as her gills had vanished, leaving just her lungs.

“Little fool,” Jim muttered. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her out of the cave then swam as fast as he could to the surface.

As soon as Molly’s head broke the surface of the water, she took a deep breath then started coughing. Rolling his eyes, Jim pulled her to the shore. When the water was shallow enough, he helped her stand.

“You’re on your own now, princess,” he murmured. “Try not to die.”

She stared at him then to his immense surprise, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. After he got over his momentary shock, he hugged her back.

Molly pulled back, smiling at him shyly.

“Was that … a thank you?” he asked softly. “For saving your life?”

She nodded then she softly kissed his cheek. He watched her walk out of the water, her face contorting in pain with each wobbly step.

Jim was about to say something but then he shook his head. _She made her seaweed bed, she can lie in it._ With one last look, he turned and swam back to the deeper water. _In three days, she’ll be mine. It’s the longest I’ve ever had to wait for anything._


	2. Chapter 2

Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest, a murderous expression on his face. The greatest dealmaker of the ocean was sulking. In the rowboat a few feet above his head, Molly was being courted by that unworthy human.

 _Unworthy? What do I care if he’s unworthy? The only thing that matters is if I win or she does._ Needing to see what was going on above him, he swam out a few yards then slowly raised his head above the water.

In the boat, Molly was silently laughing over something. The human, Sherlock, was grinning at her. There was a look in his eyes that Jim immediately recognized. He leaned towards Molly and Jim dove back underwater, swam to the boat, and tipped it over. Sherlock fell into the water and immediately swam to the surface.

Molly also fell into the water but Jim grabbed her before she could swim to the surface. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, ignoring her wide-eyed stare. Truly, he couldn’t help himself, but he soon realized that he could cover his weak moment by sharing his breath. Jim pulled back after filling her lungs, grinning at her.

“One more day, little Molly,” he murmured, then he let her go and watched her swim to the surface. Deciding that his work for the day was done, he swam back to his own territory.

* * *

The next morning, Jim knew he had to secure his victory. To that end, he paid a visit to Irene, an old friend. After a bit of small talk, they got down to business.

“I need you to seduce Molly’s human,” Jim said simply. “Molly’s mine, I’m not about to lose her to some land-dweller.”

Irene smirked. “And how do you suggest I do that?” She gestured to her black octopus-like lower half. “I doubt tentacles turn him on.”

“I’ll give you the same potion I gave Molly, and the shell that holds her voice. If Sherlock thinks you’re the one who saved him from drowning, he’s certain to fall for you.”

“I don’t need to pretend to be someone else to get a man to fall for me, but whatever the client wants.”

Jim grinned. “Good. Molly will be mine.”

Irene tilted her head, assessing him. “Why do you want her so much? She’s an unimpressive little thing.”

Jim frowned. “She’s not, she’s … special. I can’t explain it, but I need to have her.”

Her soft laughter filled the cave. “It’s simple – you’re in love.”

“Bite your tongue!” Jim said, his eyes wide. “Me, fall in love? I would never do something so … common.”

“Uh huh.”

* * *

As it got closer and closer to Molly’s deadline, Jim found himself more and more restless. He needed to know what was happening, so he went to the shallows before taking the potion himself. As Molly had demonstrated, each step was agony. Still, he managed to find her sitting on a low wall, crying.

“I could’ve told you that Sherlock would never be faithful,” he said as he sat down next to her.

She glared at him, her cheeks still wet. “It was you!” she mouthed silently. “You cheated!”

“Of course I cheated,” Jim said, grinning. “Do you really expected me to play fair when the stakes were so high?”

“Why?” she mouthed. The rest of her question was written on her face. _Why would you do this to me?_

The heartbreak in her eyes was almost enough to make him change his mind but he stubbornly stuck to his plan. “I never lose. I can’t risk my reputation now.”

She stared at him. “Is that all?”

Something inside him prodded him to tell her how he felt but he ignored it. “What else is there?”

Molly threw up her hands in frustration then got up and walked away, grimacing with each step.

* * *

The deadline came and, just as Jim had planned, Molly was alone. She stood on the edge of the pier, tears again streaming down her face. Jim’s head and shoulders broke the surface of the water and he smiled up at her triumphantly.

“Come home, little Molly,” he murmured. “Here.” He tossed the shell Irene had returned up to her then held up his arms.

Molly eagerly pressed the shell to her throat, restoring her voice. “No,” she said firmly, shaking her head. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m going back to my father.”

Jim smirked. “Even the great Sea King knows a contract has to be honored.”

Her legs started to shake as the potion wore off. She dove into the water as her tail formed, avoiding Jim when he tried to grab her.

“Stay away from me,” she growled. “I want nothing to do with you!” She swam away, leaving Jim alone and grinning.

“Oh, Molly, you should know by now how much I love a challenge.”


End file.
